The present invention generally relates to information systems and, more particularly, relates to point of sale information technology and computing network systems and methods having open architecture and compatibilities, environmental protections, and monitoring features.
Computers, communications networks, and related processing and communicative technologies have been employed to provide point of sale systems. These point of sale systems have been employed, for example, in retail sales and supplier applications, for registering, recording, inventorying, and consummating sales to the customer at the “point of sale” location for the systems. Point of sale solutions have typically been based on proprietary technologies, including proprietary software and hardware. Moreover, the conventional solutions have been limited with respect to maintainability, upgrade, compatibility, functionality, and update.
Particularly, with respect to point of sale devices of the systems, environmental conditions can prove problematic. Specific point of sale devices are often located in cramped spaces, without sufficient ventilation, and lack easy accessibility. Overheating of devices has occurred. Additionally, accessibility and other limitations make upgrade, update, and maintenance particularly cumbersome and economically pricey.
Furthermore, adaptation, replacement and advances in new technologies of equipment and operations are restricted with the conventional point of sale systems. Beyond the proprietary nature, and the applicable limitations because of such nature, the operations and functionalities of individual point of sale devices and the like have been relatively specific for particular hardware and software configuration and arrangements, including system architectures, operational systems, and layout locations. Integration of individual point of sale devices, as well as swapping, upgrades, and other replacement, addition and adaptation of such devices, both as to functionality and particular equipment and software, has been limited. This has increased the true cost of ownership and reduced benefits.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide improved point of sale systems and methods that overcome the problems and limitations of conventional technology. It would also be an improvement to provide point of sale systems and methods that are readily adaptable and upgradeable to new and improved technologies, features, and applications. Further, it would be an improvement to provide environmental protections and monitoring for such systems and methods. The present invention provides numerous advantages and improvements, including improvements and nuances in the foregoing respects.